Nebula Wars
by Syaoran837
Summary: AU-In year 2XXX, human kind was united under the command of 'The Goddesses', a group of highly intellectual females. The elite galactic force that protects humanity called the Asterism Forces has declared war against the Quaxzen over the Orion Nebula. An unlikely boy will face all odds to help save his galaxy, and a man who people had lost all hope for.


Alternate universe set in the future! Even though this first chapter is not M the rest of the story will contain lots of sex.

I do not own Junjou Romantica, Nakamura Shungiku does. Enjoy!

'This is thoughts'

* * *

><p>'Nii-san what did you drag me into…'<p>

Right now I am currently standing in AF's Commander in Chief's office, in base station alpha, in the middle of outer space, outside Earth's solar system. I am standing next to a tall, silver haired, violet eyed demon. Being told by a bigger demon disguised as a kind, blue eyed, brown haired Commander in Chief that I am to do what?

"And as I said Akihiko, you and chibi-tan are to be partners."

"When did I agree to this? I told you no one can replace Takahiro." His voice was full of malice as he glared at the Commander.

"Do not worry, he" The Commander points a finger at me. "is a Takahashi as well." He smiled as his eyes said you are stuck with him.

The silver haired demon looked down at me, studying my profile. Right now I was wearing the common gunner outfit which consisted of a black fitted long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants and black boots. I lowered my head and cast my eyes downward.

'Stop glaring at me I do not want to be here ether!'

"He is Takahiro's little brother?" The silver haired demon questioned, seemingly unconvinced.

"In the flesh and blood. Also in my opinion, his skills as a gunner are by far greater than his brothers." The commander stated mischievously.

Getting up from his huge black desk, he hands me a piece of paper with the number 837 written in chicken scratch on it.

"You two will be sharing a room. Have fun!?"

'Wahhhhhhh'

"Wait Commander Isaka, there must be some miss understanding. I have nev-" I was cut off by him pushing both the silver haired demon and me out the door of his office. The door slid back into place leaving me alone with my new roommate and new pilot, Usami Akihiko.

How did this even happen? Let me tell you. It all began in year 2XXX, human kind was united under the command of 'The Goddesses', a group of highly intellectual females. Under their guidance, humanity has expanded its astrological knowledge. The speed of light is no longer the fastest thing in the universe as the foundations of physics were completely rediscovered. Inter galactic travel is now possible due to new technologies and spacecraft engineering. The Moon and Mars became inhabitable due to technological advances in Eco-terrain-reconstruction. Earth became a kingdom for the upper class , while Mars became a refuge for lower class and the Moon a sanctum for 'The Goddesses'.

The elite galactic force that protects humanity is called the Asterism Forces or AF. It is extremely hard to get into the AF and only the best of the best can use a ship. There are only 88 Ships in the Asterism Forces; each is named after one of the 88 constellations. The twelve elite ships in the fleet are named after one of the zodiac. It requires two people to operate an AF ship: a pilot and a gunner. The pilot coordinates the ships movements with other pilots while the gunners control the offence and defense of the ship. It requires extreme skill and synergy between pilot and gunner to control a ship.

In recent decades Astronomers have discovered that the amount of new stars beginning to form had dwindled drastically. Whole nebulae have completely disappeared from the galaxy, puzzling scientists. After many years of study, the depletion of nebulae was known to be caused by a new species of galactic life. This new life was named the Quaxzen.

The Quaxzen's are from Centaurus A, a supergiant elliptical galaxy with a prominent dust band. They have depleted most of the surrounding galaxies of their nebulae. It is unknown what they are using the nebulae for but they are slowly making their way to the Milky Way Galaxy. Their next target is the Orion Nebula, an important gateway for humanity to the rest of the universe. Without the Orion Nebula, humanity would have no way to continue beyond to the surrounding galaxies. If this nebula was to disappear, humanity would not stand a chance defending the nebulae surrounding the Milky Way Galaxy.

The War against the Quaxzen over the Orion Nebula was declared the same day a tragic event destroyed one family; my family.

My family was fortunate to move from our small run-down hut on Mars to a large apartment on Earth. Compared to other residences on Earth our place was nothing to brag about, but compared to what we lived in before it felt like a mansion. The reason for the move was because my genius older brother had got accepted into the gunner program of the Asterism Forces. It was practically unheard of for a Mars dweller to get into the Asterism Forces, but somehow my brother was able to pass with flying colors. When my brother entered the AF program, our family was relocated to a lower class district of Earth.

Ever since the move when I was six, my body has had a hard time adjusting to Earth's atmosphere. Because of this I would often get sick, putting a lot of pressure on my family. I rarely attended school and my physical ability degraded the more sick I became.

My brother, Takahiro, had just graduated top of his class in the Asterism Forces gunner program and was assigned to a zodiac ship. The pilot was apparently the genius son of one of the most powerful generals on Earth, Usami Akihiko. They were nick-named the prodigies of the colonies. My parents and I were so overjoyed to hear the news about my brother and decided to throw him and his pilot a small party at our place to celebrate.

My parents were out getting supplies when I developed a sever fever and started to puke up blood. I looked desperately around my house for my medicine to help stop the symptoms but I had run out. I called my parents to inform them on my condition and asked if they could get me some more medications before they came back. After what seemed like hours Takahiro came home with his pilot clinging to him like a barnacle to a rock. They found me lying in a pool of my own blood; my fever had escalated to a fatal level. They rushed me off to the nearest hospital in Usami's red sport-craft. There they were able to stabilize me with the help of life-support machines. That is when we received the A-ton call.

Our parents had not gotten the hover-car's reactor tuned in over a year, so the extra drive to the hospital to get my medications caused it to malfunction and explode. They did not survive. I was only eight when I became an orphan; my brother was only eighteen. Even though everyone tells me it's not my fault that they passed away, I still blame myself. If only I did not get sick that time. Why did I have to be born with a weak body?

An hour after we received the devastating news of our parent's deaths, my brother was called into duty. The Asterism Forces had declared war against the Quaxzen over the Orion Nebula. Luckily all my hospital costs would be covered by my brother's AF medical insurance, but I would no longer have a single living blood relative on the planet. My brother couldn't just abandon humanity for me, he left promising me he would come visit as often as possible.

Four years passed, and I had not seen nor heard from him that whole time. From time to time I would see updates on the Libra, my brother's ship. He and his pilot seemed to be doing well. Every time I would see a picture or video of them, the pilot would be all over my brother.

I was currently in the physical therapy ward of the hospital I had spent the last four years of my life at. I was in critical condition for the first two years I lived here and the following two I was constantly having my respiratory and digestive system synthetically replaced. I had more surgeries than anyone in this hospital.

I was sitting on a plush gray mat, both legs spread out as I leaned to my left side for a minuet then repeated on my right side. I looked up at the A-screen that was showing an update on the current situation in the Orion Nebula. Pristine pictures of the nebula with words about a victory over a newly forming dwarf star flashed on the screen. A reporter in a dark blue suit appeared to enlighten us more on the victory.

"And now we have the honor to speak to the gunner and pilot of the Libra!" He said in an excited tone, as Nii-san draped in an Usami cape came into view. However both had sustained several injuries, the battle looked like a harsh one.

"Please tell us a little about what happened out there?" The reporter asked.

"It was a tough battle but Takahiro here is the best gunner and without him we would never have been victorious." Usami spoke up, clinging to my brother more.

"Is there ever a time he is not touching Nii-san?" I whispered to myself.

"Takahashi, how do you feel about this?"

"I would not call myself the best; I just try my hardest for the ones I love." He replied calmly.

"And who would your loved ones be?" The reporter pestered.

"My cute younger brother Misaki and-" The A-screen cut off as I chucked the remote at it with full force, cracking the screen.

"You have no right to call me your brother!" I yelled at the now black and broken screen, storming out of the ward as my therapist called after me.

'He has no right to call me his brother; he has never contacted me once since he got deployed four years ago. If he has time to talk to a reporter he has time to contact me.'

I was in a foul mood after that interview and what better way to calm down then by watching others killing some virtual Quaxzens. Even though I was not in the Asterism Forces program, I was still granted access to view the simulator. Ever since my brother got in to the Asterism Forces I had always wanted to be a pilot for a ship. I never dreamt about being on a zodiac ship, but just a constellation ship would be enough to make me happy. However I knew nothing about piloting or gunning an AF ship. So I always watched others use it.

I watched as a pair of new recruits got destroyed in the simulator by a Quaxzen drone.

After watching the recruits fail time and time again, my A-ton vibrated on my wrist. Looking down at the watch like device, I pressed the side button making the screen project up. 'Incoming call from Takahiro' flashed across the screen.

Pressing the accept call button, I waited for my brother to speak.

"Hello? Misaki are you there?" My brother spoke clearly through the A-ton.

"Hello Nii-san." I stated dryly.

"Ahh Misaki I missed you so much! Sorry I have not stopped by or really contacted you at all. I am truly sorry, it is just that I got caught up in the battles out here and-"

"I get it! I get it! Its ok Nii-san." I interrupt my rambling brother.

'I know he means well and he is doing this for my sake to keep me out of harm's way, but still he could have called at least once!'

"Thank you Misaki…anyway I hope you were not too lonely without me?"

"Huh, I wasn't lonely at all. The hospital staff is nice and they have done so much for me to fix me up…"

"Well then you definitely will not get lonely now!"

"Ehh? Why?"

"Because I am being medically discharged from the Asterism Forces. I am on my way home now; I should be there in a few days."

A week later my brother was admitted into the hospital. He looked like he had gone through hell and back, well he practically did. Being a gunner is very stressful not to mention the gunner of a zodiac no less. As he was recovering, he told me stories about his galactic adventures. When he was discharged from the hospital six months later he took me and his cute nurse with him.

When I turned sixteen I was eligible to take the Asterism Forces program test if I wanted but I had no desire to. I knew I was not smart enough to pass the pilot test, I never finished elementary school, and I knew my doctors would never clear me physically capable to take the gunners test.

The spring of my eighteenth birthday he told me that his nurse, Kajiwara Manami, and him were going to get married.

'I guess you could say that is where things started to go downhill from there. Nii-san told his old commanding officer, who is now the Commander in Chief, that he was settling down. Commander Isaka remembered that Nii-san had a younger brother and discovered that I never tried out for the Asterism Forces. He thought that someone as brilliant as Nii-san must have a younger brother who is just as capable as him. Next thing I know I was shipped off to the main AF station, being told to work with Nii-san's pilot. I have never once studied how to be a gunner, or in that mater anything about the AF ships!

Nii-san what did you do!'

* * *

><p>A nebula (nebulae plural) is massive cloud of dust and gas that will form future stars. Basically the birth pace of stars.<p>

Asterism: A grouping of stars (often well known) that is not one of the official constellations. Ex. The summer triangle.

Light is the fastest thing in the universe, the speed of light is about 300,000Km/s. A light year is how far light can travel in a year, 10 to the 13th power or 10,000,000,000,000 Km.

The Quaxzen are a galactic life that I made up for this story. Do not worry I will explain what they look like in time.

Well I would like to thank you for reading this chapter, hope you have enjoyed it so far.

If you want you can leave a review, I would like to hear your option's on this story.

I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors.

Thank You,

Syao


End file.
